Building closure assemblies of current design, such as patio screens and doors, typically require several screws to form a butt joint at each corner of the frame. Alignment and assembly at the four corners of the frame can be a laborious and costly operation. It is a general object of the present disclosure to provide a corner joint, preferably a corner butt joint, for a building closure frame that can be economically fabricated.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A closure frame in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes at least one end rail, at least one side rail and a corner joint between ends of the corner and side rails. The corner joint includes a rail insert secured within a first of the rails. A threaded fastener is secured against rotation within the insert and extends from an open end of the first rail into a second of the rails. A nut is disposed within the second rail in threaded engagement with the end of the fastener and clamps the second rail against the open end of the first rail. The corner joint preferably is a butt joint, and a pair of rail inserts preferably are disposed within the end of the first rail so that a pair of threaded fasteners extend into the second rail and are engaged by associated nuts in the second rail. A washer plate preferably is disposed in the second rail beneath the nuts, and a gasket preferably is disposed between the second rail and the open end of the first rail to seal the corner joint.